Tyranil
''"Who needs asking? I'm always watching..." ''-Tyranil Tyranil is an antagonist Altmer shadowmage, appearing in the Legend of Nirn RP series. His abilities include the ability to blind others, create soldiers and other items of use from shadows, and corrupt and summon weapons. Backstory Tyranil, from a young age, had wanted to join the Thalmor. He'd spend most of his young life learning about the Thalmor, practicing his spells, anything that could get him closer to his goal. The day he'd been admitted was one of the happiest in his life. The day he was to start service, however, was the day his parents were falsely accused of worshipping Talos and were swiftly executed. With his world destroyed, and a lack of comfort in the Thalmor, Tyranil ran. He swore to himself that one day, he'd avenge his parents. With no family or friends to go to anymore, Tyranil found comfort in shadows. Already being a competent mage, he enhanced his magic with the shadows he took refuge in, and his nearly endless rage. Living in Skyrim, as he saw it as Nirn's weak spot, Tyranil continued training his magic until he heard of a powerful entity located at the Red Mountain in Morrowind by the name of Vidron. Joining forces for a short time, Tyranil found opposition in a group of adventurers of which a Thalmor agent named Corelas was part. Other members of the group included a Dark Elf named Eilonwyn and a Breton, Nish. Both Tyranil and the group sought the Dreamworld Amulet, and, after a struggle, Tyranil ended up acquiring it. After realizing he needed one of the members of the aforementioned group as a host for the Dreamwold, he made an uneasy alliance with a few of the members during their time in the Dreamworld. After a Dreamwalker named Agatha revealed the location of a piece of an immensly powerful spear, the group left the Dreamworld and the uneasy alliance was shattered. After Eilonwyn got turned into a vampire by a vampire lord named Dunlammus and abandoned the rest of the group, she and Tyranil created an alliance, and it is was their goal to aquire the Spear of Bitter Mercy, so that it wasn't used to destroy all dark beings including themselves. Tyranil at first failed, as Eilonwyn's vampirism was cured and the Spear was aquired by the group. Now with the spear in his possesion, Corelas tried to defeat Tyranil by himself. However, he did not succeed, and Tyranil ultimately became the owner of the spear. The corruption that Tyranil spread to the spear stopped him from being able to draw power from it, but also averted the great cost one had to pay while using it. Over time, through a series of mental discussions, Tyranil somewhat befriended Eilonwyn. After a few conversations, it is revealed that Tyranil is rather lonely, and seems pleased with his first friend. After Nish was captured by a lunatic cannibal and narrowly escaped, he proposed to Eilonwyn. Their wedding was in the Cheydinhal chapel. After a short conversation with Eilonwyn, Tyranil was allowed to come as well, to his great joy. However, the happiness of the wedding soon wore off as Dunlammus attacked the chapel. Tyranil helped save his friends' lives as the building was destroyed by the vampire lord. However, Tyranil and the group couldn't stay friends forever. Soon enough, they were marching to the Red Mountain to meet Vidron and Tyranil to meet them in battle, with the intentions of ending their existance once and for all. When they arrived, most of them went to go battle Vidron. However, Eilonwyn left the group for what was supposed to be a short battle to go fight Tyranil. With Tyranil's new lava abilities, Eilonwyn struggled through the fight. After a long battle, Eilonwyn was eventually downed by Tyranil. Much to his anguish, however, Eilonwyn asked Tyranil to kill her personally. Soon enough, his scythe was through her head. Now that his only friend was dead, Tyranil, in a rush of emotion, killed himself as well. His corpse still lies in the Red Mountain lair, as nobody from the group had seen pity enough to bury the Shadowmage. Abilities Shadow Ball- One of Tyranil's primary spells, it is a compact ball of shadows that blinds if it hits a target directly, or releases a thick cloud of smoke if it hits something nonliving. Shadow Wings- Tiring of walking, Tyranil developed a spell that would summon wings made of shadow for him to fly with. It is now his primary mode of transportation. Summon Shadow Guard- Tyranil's basic summon spell, this summons up to 10 Shadow Guards with but a flick of Tyranil's wrist. Summon Shadow Soldier- Almost idetical to the previous spell, this one summons up to 10 Shadow Soldiers, exceeding the Guards in strength and stealth, being capable of morphing with existing shadows at will. Summon Shadow Scythe- This spell summons Tyranil's trademark pitch-black scythe, with a razor sharp blade and glistening black surface. Corrupt Weapon- If Tyranil were to come across a weapon he desires, he could simply corrupt it by holding it in his hand. This turns the weapon pitch-black, and make him capable of summoning or dissipating it at any time. Teleport- If Tyranil needs to leave or arrive somewhere in a hurry, he can teleport there leaving but a small cloud of black smoke behind. In addition, Tyranil can teleport any other being or object of a reasonable size as long as its location is known to him. Summon Doppelganger- If Tyranil needs to stay undetected, he can summon a version of himself from the past, hearing and seeing everything his doppleganger does. Tyranil can order it to do specific tasks, and it is even capable of casting spells and fighting others independantly. Manipulate- Currently exclusive to the doppleganger, Manipulate does just as the name implies. When taking a direct hit, victims of the spell suffer from paranoia and partial insanity, hearing voices that encourage the victim to enact the will of Tyranil. Possess- When a target suffers the effects of the doppleganger's Manipulate, they can be Possessed by Tyranil. This causes the voices to intensify, and makes the victim lose control of their body, only capable of watching as Manipulate wreaks havoc through them. Telepathic Link- Tyranil can telepathically communicate with anyone whose location is known to him. If he does it for long enough, he gains access to their sight and hearing as well. Absorb Lava- When in contact with Vidron's lava, Tyranil's scythe absorbs the red-hot fluid and grants Tyranil a new set of abilities. Spawn Magmaman- If Tyranil swings his scythe vigorously enough to make some lava leak out, it quickly grows into a Magmaman. When it is killed, it sinks back into the puddle of lava, which is shortly absorbed by Tyranil's scythe. Shift Weapon- If Tyranil's scythe is infused with lava, it can shift form. Tyranil uses this to create a lava staff, bow and arrow, throwing knives, and a pair of chains. Appearance Tyranil's only odd feature in comparison with other Altmer is his jet-black hair. Nowadays, however, he shrouds himself from view by always wearing long black robes whose hood covers his face with a dark shadow, fitting for his abilities and ego. He almost always uses his wings, and hardly ever reveals any part of his actual body, which is likely a ghostly white color by now. RP Involvement The Legend of Nirn RP III-XXII Miraak's Apprentice Parts 1-2 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin I-V (mentioned) Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Altmer Category:Males